The present invention relates generally to the field of computer and data networking, and more particularly, to methods and techniques to more efficiently process the data packets of a network using a digital signal processing integrated circuit (DSP).
Computer networking is one of the most important technologies in the information age. Personal computers are on the desks of most business people and majority of homes in the United States, and also becoming more commonplace throughout the world. Computers are instrumental for facilitating electronic commerce and internet traffic. Computers are typically connected using a network that allows the sharing or transfer of data between computers and devices. This data may include computer files, e-mail, images, audio, video, real-time data, and other types of information. For example, when their computers are joined in a network, people can share files and peripherals such as modems, printers, tape backup drives, or CD-ROM drives. When networks at multiple locations are connected, people can send e-mail, share links to the global internet, or conduct videoconferences in real time with other remote users. Local area network (LANs) are used to connect computers within businesses and homes. The internet is typically used to connect individual computers and other networks, including local area networks.
Each computer has a set of predefined network ports, which act as mailboxes for incoming and outgoing messages. The ports are typically configured to support a particular network protocol, and hence to receive or send a type of packet that is compatible with the protocol. For example, one common port is the UDP (user datagram protocol) port, which provides a channel into the computer for datagram packets that are communicated using TCP/IP (transport control protocol/internet protocol). Datagram packets are sent to a specific UDP port by using a programming interface, such as “sockets.” Sockets are a programming interface originated on Unix operating systems that allows network communication using a file I/O metaphor.
Despite the success of computer networks, there is continuing development to improve networking technology, especially since network traffic continues to rapidly grow. For example, it is desirable to increase transmission speed and network processing speed. This will allow more users to transfer greater amounts of data. Faster processing will allow better and faster filtering of network traffic so that, for example, selected users will receive better response times. Further, it is important to improve security on networks, which has become a high priority. Better and faster network processing will allow improved filtering to prevent security breaches and transmission of computer viruses.
DSPs are the building blocks of many electronic devices and networks. Some types of DSP include Texas Instruments TMS320C64xx, Analog Devices ADSP-TS20xS, and Motorola MSC8102. Typically DSPs are used to process specialized data such as graphics, video, and audio. However, DSPs have not been used or even considered for use in the management of traffic over a network.
As can be appreciated, there is a need for improvements in computer networking, especially for techniques to improve processing and speed of processing networking information.